1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a plug, and more particularly to a plug which has a five-pole configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plug to be connected to a jack of various electronic equipments such as, for example, an acoustic equipment is provided at an end portion of, for example, an earphone, a headphone, or various connection cables.
Generally, such a plug as described above such as, for example, a plug provided on an earphone, a headphone or the like, has a three-pole configuration for a speaker L (left), a speaker R (right) and the ground as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 9-204966 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1).